


Now? Now you listen to me?

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Reader is a Tal-Vashoth mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: You were always told to hide you are, to wear a hat to hide your horns. You understood why but hoped that the one person you cared for would accept you. On the eve of Battle you wonder if you’ll ever see him again.Written for #Fictober19 on tumblr. The title is the prompt.





	Now? Now you listen to me?

I know the line is used at the end, that is actually what I started with but then decided to write the before. As I just felt like it was a very Morrigan thing to say.

You were different, that much was clear from the get go. But you had learnt from those who raised you to hide your differences. So when the Grey Wardens recruited you, you felt like maybe that could be the start of letting people see you for you. Yet they still asked you to hide the things that defined who you were.

You might scare the locals or worse cause them to become hostile. That’s what they always told you. You understood that, but you had to do it even in camp just in case you also had to hide that side of your life. 

You should be proud of who you are, yet everyone made you feel otherwise. That was until he joined up. He would look at the oddly shaped hat, and wonder what made you like it so much. When in truth it was there to hide the things you use to love. 

Then it happened, they appeared. The human of higher birth. The eyes you so adored looked elsewhere. No longer did your odd hat and odd personality hold his interest, or maybe it was just his nice personality wanting to help this newcomer. Or the simple fact he was ordered to guide them.

But you still couldn’t help but think that this pretty noble had caught his attention beyond that. So you watched sullenly as they got closer, as he laughed. Cursing the day you ever listened to anyone for telling you to hold back, telling you not to show who you really are. It was a miracle you never got caught by Templars and then you began to fall for an ex Templar. 

And still they told you to hide, even though with being a Grey Warden they had no standing to take you in as an Apostate. Though the truth of the fact was that being a mage was not their main concern. The main concern had always been and always be what you hid under the hat. 

And later the helm that hid the truth by showing the truth as part of the armours aesthetics. 

You knew that not everyone liked your kind, or what they represented. You had seen how the elves were treated and still are treated. Whenever anyone saw the points of your ears they just assumed the hat was to try and hide them, and that you were tall for an elf. Little did they know you were and are a Tal-Vashoth. Something they did not like due to looking like those under the Qun. 

A sigh left your lips as you continued to check the weapons for the upcoming battle. Later at night, he approached you first telling you of his day. His Ventures in the Korcari Wilds and his meeting with a Witch of the Wilds. When he came to the final piece of information, likely the main reason for him coming to talk to you. “Can you believe it? They don’t want me on the front lines.”

A raised eyebrow was all the answer you gave him, you had your theories on why that was the case. A certain blond king with similar features being the big key point in your theory. There were too many similarities for them not to be related in some form or another. 

“Well?”

Another raised eyebrow, “Well, what?”

“Can you believe it?”

You nod a small smile lighting up your face, “Yes I can, and I’m pretty sure you know deep down the reasoning.” It was a test, one he failed when he froze and his eyes widened. You shook your head, “Your secret is safe with me, friend. But it would take a fool not to notice the similarities when seeing you both in such close quarters.” You stand, towering over the man who held your heart without any knowledge of the fact. You placed a hand on his shoulder, “But I did not know completely if my theory was true until now.”

“Oh.”

His embarrassment was endearing, “Promise me something?” When he said nothing you continued, “Don’t ever play Wicked Grace, you will fail miserably.” From the sag of his shoulders you realise he had likely thought you were going to say something much more serious. 

You begin to walk away when his hand on your arm stops you, “Thank you.” He clears his throat before saying, “Look after yourself tomorrow and don’t hold back.” Instead he was being the serious one.

Then it was him who walked away, not you. You watched as his figure faded into the night. A heavy weight settling in your stomach, the thought that this may be the last time you lay eyes on him weighing on you heavily as you go prepare for the morning.

Don’t hold back. Did he know?

Then morning came. Then they came. 

Your eyes drifted towards the tower you knew he would be going to, hoping it would instill some strength. Then you turned towards the oncoming storm, letting your hat fly off. The metal of your horns glinting in the morning light as you twirl your staff as if you were dancing, slamming it into ground. Watching as your magic takes effect. 

You would fight till the end if it meant he would get more time in the tower to light the beacon. The fight was getting horrendous, two others you had befriended were getting surrounded so you lit their foes up in flames after casting a shield for them. Rushing to them, “Hawkes, are you okay?”

They both nodded, looking at the grim sights around them. You would live this day and while the Battle was lost, the war against this blight was yet to happen.

When you reached Lothering you helped the Hawkes prepare to leave but when they’d leave you would not follow.

You were back to wearing disguises, helping anyone you could while you waited in hopes he had survived. A few days had passed and there he was. You just stood off to the side of the Qunari Sten when you spotted him. He was with the noble and a witch of the wilds by the looks of it. Maybe the one he had told you about? 

The Qunari made you uncomfortable, he had you pegged in minutes of you trying to talk to him. Which just made you even more uncomfortable. In fact he was still glaring at you. That being the only reason they looked in your direction. 

Before you or anyone could do anything you had a human practically leap at you, wrapping you in their arms.

Due to being taller you rested your head on top of theirs. Heart wrenching at the heartbreaking sounds he was making at finding someone he cared about alive and well.

You hugged him back, never wanting to let go. You saw the mages face of disgust and glared when she opened her mouth to likely say something snarky going by the look on her face. Surprisingly she stopped, raising an eyebrow at your protectiveness.

But then she turned to the noble, who then exclaimed, “They’re a what?”

Now he pulled away looking at them then you. A sigh left your lips. Glancing at the Qunari behind them half expecting it was him who told the witch of the wilds. 

“It was me not your Qunari friend who told me what you are.”

It was your turn to raise an eyebrow. “He is no friend of mine. He follows the Qun and would see my kind used or dead.” He had made that abundantly clear. Labelling you Saarebas. You knew what the Qun did to mages. No thank you.

“Tal-vashoth? Interesting.” You glanced at her again. “I am Morrigan and you are?”

“Not amused.” You hear a snort from beside you and look at him. Expecting disgust or even hatred. None of it. He was smiling at you and then frowned in concern.

“You knew?” The noble had apparently worked out what you couldn’t. “Well, Alistair?”

It was his turn to look a tad sour. “Of course I knew, I didn’t tell you as it wasn’t my place. That and judging by your reaction it was a good choice.”

He was getting defensive for you. He knew and was defending you. This man had no idea what he was doing to your heart. 

The noble sighs, “I do not mind what they are Alistair but a heads up would have been preferable.” They nod to you, “I expect you’ll be joining us?”

You couldn’t help but notice the pleading look in his eyes. He thought you wouldn’t? You had a job to do as a Grey Warden. A duty you didn’t take lightly. 

You also vowed to keep him safe. “I would not leave your side.” You told him while looking him directly in the eyes. Ignoring the sound of disgust from Morrigan. Smiling when you noticed his cheeks flush.

He glanced at the others who were now talking to the Sten. Then he looked at you arm raising and his hand going to the back of his neck in what you assumed was a nervous mannerism. His cheeks flushing once more as he looked at you, “And I you.”

The Tal-vashoth Grey Warden mage and the human Grey Warden ex Templar.

It was then you heard Morrigan shout at the Mabari, “Now? Now you listen to me!” You smiled thinking you were going to quite like being around all these people. Frowning at the Sten. Well almost everyone. 

A hand taking yours made the frown fall from your face as a smile was sent your way from the one person you cared for most. Yes all that had led you here was worth it. And maybe just maybe this would be the start of accepting who you are and letting others accept it too.


End file.
